


The Posse's Origin

by Jay_isnotokay



Series: Ashton's Princess Posse [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Ashton Irwin, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Multi, Openly bisexual Michael, Storytelling, Sub Calum Hood, Sub Michael Clifford, i mean it's pretty funny to me, obvious stuff, princess kink, trust me it'll make sense later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_isnotokay/pseuds/Jay_isnotokay
Summary: "...I've been apart of the princess posse for a few weeks now and I still don't how you two got 'initated' in the first place." Luke said."Alright, LuLu, have I got a story for you."~Or Luke wants to know how the posse started and, well, they tell him.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Series: Ashton's Princess Posse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389976
Kudos: 14





	The Posse's Origin

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! so i've been so inspired to write this fic so here's another update loves!
> 
> (there will be a lot of flashbacks in this part, so all of the flashbacks will be in italics to make things easier. anything not in italics is the present time)

It was a regular Thursday night; movie night in the 5SOS household. Luke was in Ashton's lap, snuggled in mountains of blankets, Michael mirroring him with Calum. Pretty standard stuff.

"Okay, we've seen this movie 87 million times-" Luke sighed.

"Woah woah woah, The Outsiders is a cinematic masterpiece. Be appreciative." Calum huffed.

"I never said it wasn't, but okay." Luke rolled his eyes, "Let's talk. The church scene makes me feel sad anyways."

"Fine, Lucas. What do you wanna talk about?" Michael asked before gently kissing Calum's neck.

"You know, I've been apart of the..." Luke trailed off, trying to think of a proper name for whatever the fuck the four of them were, "princess posse!"

"Ooo, creative!" Ashton applauded, making Luke look at him in mock annoyance.

"Anyways, I've been apart of the princess posse for a few weeks now, and I still don't know how you two got 'initiated' in the first place." Luke said finally, gesturing towards Calum and Michael.

Michael, Ashton, and Calum exchanged glances, having an entire conversation without words, before nodding and looking at Luke again. Luke was super confused, but intrigued, hoping that the looks they gave meant they were gonna tell him.

"Alright, LuLu, have I got a story for you." Michael began, "It all started around Christmas time."

"Christmas time?! Mate, it's August. You've been fucking for nearly 8 months?!" Luke exclaimed.

"Yeah, and what about it? Let me finish."

_"Michael! Come here for a second!" Ashton called from his room to Michael, who was chilling downstairs._

_Sighing very exaggeratedly, Michael got up, dragging his feet across the living room floor and up the stairs. Quite frankly, Michael didn't feel like doing jack shit that day; it was Sunday and cold outside, that usually means lounge day._

_"What, Ash?" Michael groaned once he made it to Ashton's room, leaning in the door frame._

"You were being a real sourpuss, Michael." Luke remarked.

"Hop off my dick. I was having a good time downstairs by myself, my bad for being pissed when my me time was interrupted. Anyways, back to the story."

_"I need help wrapping Luke's present, Calum's not here, so you're the next best thing." Ashton explained, covered in tape and wrapping paper._

_"I suck at wrapping gifts, though. Petunia could wrap a present better than me."_

_"Well, maybe I just wanted someone to talk to."_

_"Petunia's better for that too-"_

"True that!" Luke yelled.

"Shut up!"

_"Ugh, shut up and sit down! And hurry, we gotta get this done before Luke comes home from the gym." Ashton said, patting the floor next to him, gesturing for Michael to sit down beside him._

_Reluctantly, Michael sat down, grabbing the santa print wrapping paper and looking at Ashton, "Where's the gift?"_

_"Oh yeah. It's right here." Ashton dragged out before pulling a huge nerf gun from behind his back._

_"A...nerf gun?" Michael asked incredulously, his eyebrows raised._

_"It'll make sense on Christmas day." Ashton explained briefly, Michael rolling his eyes, "Anyways, back to wrapping!"_

_"We weren't even wrapping in the first place-"_

_"Shh."_

_Michael grabbed the ridiculously large nerf gun from Ashton, wondering when Ash had the time to buy this. Between preparing for the next album and the tour announcement with The Chainsmokers (yuck, Michael didn't wanna work with them at all but here he was), there was really no time to just go out and buy a nerf gun. Nonetheless, he began measuring out the paper anyways, snagging a piece of tape from the tape dispenser that was sitting on the ground._

_"You know, your hair looks really cute when it's all floofed up like this." Ashton smirked, not looking up from the other present he was wrapping._

"Ash, you weren't nearly as sudden with me. What happened?" Luke asked.

"Eh, you live and you learn." Ashton shrugged.

_Michael's eyes probably became the size of the moon when he heard that; he was 85% sure he heard him incorrectly. "I'm sorry, what?"_

_"I said your hair looks really cute when it's floofed up. I didn't stutter, did I?_

_Michael stilled, taped still stuck to his finger. Ash hadn't stuttered, but Michael was sure he was about to. "No, y-you didn't. I just didn't think you would call me cute."_

_"You know me, I call things as I see 'em. And you're looking really cute right now."_

_"Are you drunk? How many cups of eggnog have you had today?" Michael was truly not believing his ears. Ash could NOT be serious right now._

_"Completely sober, Mike. Just saying how I feel." Ashton said, smiling to himself as he continued to wrap Luke's present._

_Michael was absolutely flabbergasted. He was genuinely under the impression that Ashton was as straight as straight could be (which, in hindsight, was pretty stupid to think considering that he's seen the way Ash looks at Calum, but whatever). Michael put wrapping Luke's present on hold; there were clearly more pressing things to focus on._

_"Are you...are you coming onto me right now?"_

"Nice to know you haven't gotten any smarter since then." Calum snickered.

"Since when were you against me, Mr.Hood?" Michael asked, looking at Calum with a confused look on his face.

"Just now. It was really obvious Ashton wanted in your pants. But continue."

_Ashton looked at Michael for the first time since they started wrapping gifts. "Depends. Do you like it?"_

_"I don't hate it. I'm just confused is all."_

_Ashton scooted closer to Michael, placing his hand on the small of his back, "You don't have to be confused, darling. If you don't like it, I'll stop. Simple as. But I like calling you cute."_

_Michael didn't know why, but Ashton's hand on his back and the tone of his voice made him feel really small and submissive, like Ashton was this overarching but safe human being that was going to protect him. Michael instinctively leaned into the touch, Ashton rubbing his back gently._

_"You know, you don't always have to be so tough." Ashton said with the most gentle voice Michael had ever heard. "Let yourself be taken care of sometimes."_

_"Do you really think I act tough?" Michael asked, his voice equally soft._

_"So tough, darling. More tough than me sometimes." Ashton whispered, cuddling Michael now and kiss his hair that he loved so much._

_Michael was losing his god given mind. This was so unbelievably cute, but Michael was sure this was a dream. Not that he was complaining- I mean, anyone who's ever seen Ashton would wanna cuddle with him-but there was no way this was happening right now._

_"Michael, this is so real right now." Ashton mumbled into Michael's hair._

_"Holy shit , did you read my mind or did I say that outloud?"_

_Ashton snickered, "I want you to take an educated guess on that one, Mikey."_

"Are you fucking serious, Michael? You did not genuinely ask that." Luke questioned disappointedly, "You're a moron."

"Okay, I'm fucking stupid, is everyone clear on that? Cool, let's move on." 

_Michael rolled his eyes, but still turned his head up to look at Ash._

_And they stared at one another._

_For a long, long, time._

_"You gonna kiss me or are you gonna continue admiring every single skin cell I have on my face?" Michael whispered._

_Ashton smiled-god, it made Michael weak in the knees-before leaning in, hand on either side of Michael's face, and kissing the blond boy in front of him. Michael let out a gentle sigh, placing his hands on Ashton's hips._

_Ashton's lips were so soft against Michael's-he almost thought he was kissing a cloud (he seriously need to find out what chapstick and exfoliant Ash used. There was no reason for his lips to be that plush). Michael scooted closeer to Ashton, almost sitting on top of him. He wanted to drown in Ashton (like, who wouldn't), and he was determined to do so. Michael tangled his hands in Ashton's hair, pushing his hips against Ash's harder. Michael quietly whimpered into the kiss as Ashton ran his hand through his hair softly._

_"Ash..." Michael whispered breathlessly as the two broke apart. Ashton only smirked at him, continuing to card through Michael's hair._

_"Do you wanna keep going? Is it too much for you?" Ashton asked, staring Michael down._

_Michael shook his head, "No...I want more."_

_Ashton shuddered, pressing a kiss to the corner of Michael's mouth, "Is that right, baby boy? You want daddy to give you something more, hm?"_

_Michael audiblt gasped at the name. Everyone and their mother knew that Ashton had the biggest daddy kink on the planet, but to actually hear him say it outloud was..._

_intense. _

"Wait, what do you mean you knew about my daddy kink?" Ashton questioned in confusion.

"Ashton, honey. Everybody knows about your daddy kink." Luke smiled, rubbing Ashton's thigh.

_"Yes, daddy. Please..." Michael whispered, shutting his eyes and blushing in embarassment._

_"Fuck..." Ashton moaned at the name. Michael had just assumed that was a good "fuck" and not a bad "fuck" as he straddled Ashton properly. Ash was already sporting a semi as Michael got comfortable on his lap._

"Aww fuck, shit is getting real." Luke smirked, laughing loudly and leaning back into Ashton.

"Shit's getting real, alright. And I'm not gonna skip any details, so strap in."

_Michael leaned down and kissed Ashton again, rolling his hips as he did so. Ashton let out soft moans into Michael's mouth, sliding his hands up the back of Michael's hoodie, his fingers cold against Michael's hot skin. A shiver was sent up Michael's spine as he pressed his lips against Ashton's lips a little harder._

_As soon as Michael pulled back to catch his breath, Ash began attacking his neck with lovebites, sucking and biting on area of Michael's neck until he felt content to move to another spot. Michael gripped at Ashton's shoulders, letting out whimpers into his ears. Ashton didn't stop the attack on Michael's neck until it was red and swollen. Michael could feel his neck throbbing and he couldn't get enough of it._

_"Fuck, daddy. I want you."_

_"Want me? In what way, baby boy?" Ashton asked, lips still against Michael's swollen neck._

_Michael blushed a deep red and his his face in the crook of Ashton's neck, "I don't wanna say it. It's...embarassing."_

_"Don't be embarassed, doll. I'm not gonna judge you at all. You're safe with me." Ashton whispered, "Now, tell daddy what you want."_

_Michael sighed deeply, "I want you to fuck me, daddy."_

_"That can be arranged, darling." Ashton smirked, lifting Michael's hoodie off, his dull nails running up Michael's back._

_Michael smiled, getting off Ashton to take his shirt off easier. As soon as both of them were topless, Michael got back onto Ashton's lap._

_"I wanna ride you."_

_Ash's eyes went wide, but he smirked nonetheless. He placed his hands on Michael's bum, squeezing lightly once his hands got there. He slid his hand down the waistband of Michael's sweatpants, giving another squeeze to his ass as he did so._

_"Let's get these pants off shall we darling?"_

_Michael did not have to be told twice. He pretty much jumped out of his sweatpants and went over to discard Ashton of his. Ashton chuckled as Michael struggled to get his pants off, watching as Michael eventually gave in and let him do the rest._

_Just seeing Ashton in his boxers was enough to have Michael salivating. He could tell how hard-and absolutely massive, might he add-Ashton was, and he literally couldn't look away._

_"You like what you see, love? You've been staring for a minute." Ashton broke Michael's trance, chuckling as Michael tore his eyes away from the bulge in his boxers. "Lay down on the bed. I'm gonna make you feel so good."_

"I forgot how hard you were staring at my dick." Ashton laughed.

"I can't understand _why_ I'd be staring. It's almost like you have an anaconda just chilling your pants at all times. I don't know though, just a guess." Michael sneered sarcastically, "Moving on."

_Michael complied happily, laying on his back with his legs spread. He felt most vulnerable this way, like he was giving himself to Ashton. Ashton obviously took this pose well, his eyes trailing up and down Michael's body slowly._

_Ashton let his hands wander on Michael's torso, toying with his nipples gently. Ashtons hands were faint on Michael's skin, his fingertips just barely making contact with him, and it made goosebumps flare up on Michael's arms._

_"Please, Ash. Do something." Michael begged softly, the light touchesnot enough for him at the moment._

_"Love, I'd prefer if you call me daddy. But I'll give you something more, just be patient."_

"Pause, wait a fucking minute. Michael get your sweet voice when he calls you Ash in a scene, but I get threatened of punishment? Not fair." Luke huffed.

"This was the beginning of my daddy career. I didn't come out of the womb this good at what I do."

_Michael nodded, shutting his eyes as Ashton continued to feel him up. Of course, Ash took notice of this and frowned slightly._

_"Open your eyes, baby boy. They're too pretty to be hidden away." Ashton whispered softly as he leaned down to leave kisses down Michael's chest. Michael couldn't say no to that, so he opened them, putting his bright green eyes on display. "There they are. Pretty boy."_

_Michael blushed deeply, going to run his hand through Ashton's hair but hesitating and the last moment. Ashton then grabbed Michael's hand and put it in his hair, Michael smiling at the gesture._

_Finally, Ashton took notice of the pretty impressive tent in Michael's briefs. Out of nowhere, Ashton pulled the offensive-offensive because it was in the way of great things-piece of cloth off of Michael. The action made Michael gasp, the sudden-ness of the situation startling him._

_"Holy hell, Michael. You're...huge." Ashton commented as he began to stroke Michael's dick._

_"Th-thank you, daddy." Michael choked out, trying to supress the moans that wanted to escape his throat._

_Ashton was skilled with his hands, to say the least. His hands being as large and as calloused as they felt amazing as they worked up and down Michael's shaft. It left Michael breathless with how well Ashton jacked him off (he was almost wondering if he jacked himself off this well. And if so, how did he stay so quiet? If Michael was this good at this, he'd 1. be doing all the time and 2. be literally screaming through the house with how great it felt)._

_"Fuck, daddy. More." Michael whimpered. Ashton let out a strained groan, before taking his hand away, making Michael whine._

_"Don't worry, I'll give you a lot more in a few seconds." Ashton whispered as he walked over to the bedside table, grabbing a half empty bottle of lube._

_Ashton popped the cap of the bottle as he walked back over to Michael, slathering_ _three of his fingers in the slick substance. He circled his index finger around Michael's rim before pushing the tip of his finger inside of him._

_"Oh shit." Michael breathed, his hand shooting to grab Ashton's arm._

_"Have you ever done this to yourself before?" Ashton asked as he continued to slowly pushing his finger into Michael._

_Michael couldn't lie, even if he wanted to, "Yeah, I have."_

"So Michael wasn't the only idiot here." Luke snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ashton exclaimed defensively.

"You asked Michael, the openly bisexual one, if he had ever fingered himself before."

"It never hurts to ask." Ashton pouted as he crossed his arms. Luke giggled as he kissed Ashton's cheek.

_Ashton raised an eyebrow at that. He was shocked but he also found it extremely hot. He let his finger speed up naturally. "Oh really? What do you think about when you do?"_

_"I think about you sometimes, Calum and Luke too. All together and individually." Michael admitted through moans and whimpers._

_Ashton groaned deep in the back of his throat, "Can I add another?" Michael nodded fervently._

_Ashton did so, shoving his fingers in Michael without warning, causing Michael to, quite literally, shriek in pleasure and slight pain. Michael wasn't even complaining about the pain; in fact he was basking in it. He loved the burning sensation it caused and he wanted more._

_Michael rolled his hips against Ashton's hand as Ashton sped up the thrusts of his fingers, his moans filling the room. It was at this point that he was glad that Calum and Luke were out; he didn't have the slightest clue how in the hell he'd explain that to him._

_"Daddy, please. I want you to fuck me. I need it." Michael begged, his voice breaking in between his words._

_"Desperate, aren't you? Haven't been prepped all the way and you're already begging for it." Ashton taunted, speeding up his fingers even more._

_"Please, daddy. I need you so bad." Michael whimpered, gripping Ashton's duvet tightly._

_"Alright, love. I'll fuck you." Ashton said, removing his fingers from Michael and wiping them off on his sheets. "You still wanna ride me, baby?"_

_"Of course I do." Michael exclaimed excitedly, sitting up so quickly that he went dizzy for a moment._

_"Calm down. My dick is going anywhere." Ashton chuckled as he discarded himself of his boxers and sat at the edge of the bed. Michael struggling was a sight to see. Although he wasn't the tallest, he still had really long limbs and moved around like a baby giraffe._

_Finally, Michael got himself figured out (after he gawked at the sight of Ashton's huge cock for about three minutes straight) as he straddled Ashton again, making out with him furiously. Michael allowed his hands to explore Ashton's body, running them up and down Ashton's sides and back, most likely leaving scratches._

_"Are you gonna sit on me or what? Let me feel you, baby boy." Ashton whispered against Michael's lips._

_Just those statements alone almost made MIchael cum right then and there. Ashton had literally the best sex voice on this entire planet. He was silently hoping this wasn't a one off thing, because Michael needed to hear this voice all of the time._

_Nevertheless, Michael grabbed the lube off the bed and covered Ashton's dick in the substance, putting the excess he had on his hand on his hole. He lined Ashton up with his entrance and slowly began to sit down on him._

_"Holy shit..." Ashton groaned, throwing his head back in exhilaration. His hands shot to Michael's ass, grabbing and kneading the flesh roughly. "You feel so good, love."_

_Michael couldn't respond, not with words anyway, as he sank down on Ash. Michael had had sex with many men, and none of them were as big as Ashton-not by a long shot. Michael was grabbing Ashton's shoulders so hard that he was sure he was gonna leave marks. There was literally no way he contain any of the noises that were coming out of his mouth._

_"You're doing so good, baby. Taking all of daddy's cock so well." Ashton praised. He knew he wasn't the smallest (far from it, actually) and he could tell by the look on Michael's face how much he was enjoying himself._

_"Fucking hell, you're so fucking big." Michael whimpered, putting his face in the crook of Ashton's neck._

_Michael made it all the way down after a while, staying there for a minute to collect himself. He made out with Ash to pass time as he got himself together._

_"Jesus..." Ashton urged, bucking his hips up into Michael slightly, causing his eyes to shoot open, "Shit, sorry it was-"_

_"Do it again."_

_Ashton smirked, thrusting his hips up into Michael again but harder this time. He was drawing the most beautiful noises out of Michael and Ashton couldn't get enough of it. He could honestly listen to it all day._

_Michael started putting some effort in, bouncing on Ashton's dick in time with his thrusts. This was heaven for Michael; getting dicked down by Ashton Irwin wasn’t the biggest dream he thought he had, but damn was it a good one._

_"Fuck, I think I'm close." Michael moaned into Ashton's neck._

"Already?" Luke and Calum asked. Michael rolled his eyes into the back of his skull.

"How quickly did the both of you cum when Ashton first fucked you?" Silence. "E-fucking-xactly. Don't judge me without judging yourselves, you meanies."

"Y'all, the only reason why that happens is because I'm really good foreplay." Ashton whispered so quietly that basically no one heard him.

"What was that, Ash?" Michael questioned.

"Nothing."

_"Oh yeah? Cum for daddy." Ashton growled into Michael's ear. Michael bit Ashton's shoulder as he came on both of their chests with a muffled moan. "You want me to keep going, babe?"_

_"Yeah, don't fucking stop. I can cum again. Just keep fucking going." Michael begged, tears brimming his eyes from the overstimulation._

_Ashton did as he was told (that's a fucking shocker considering he takes zero orders from anybody) and kept up his pace, his hands treading up to Michael's hair and yanking it slightly. Michael LOVED having his hair pulled, and he didn't know how Ashton knew that but he wasn't complaining._

_Ashton quickened his hips, doing pretty much all the work since Michael was tired from his first orgasm. He tightened the fist in Michael's hair, loving the affect that simple gesture had on him. He left some lovebites on Michael's already swollen neck, biting harder than before, making Michael moan as loudly as he possibly could._

_"Oh, you like pain, huh? You like when daddy hurts you, baby?" Ashton grunted, smacking Michael's ass with his other hand._

_"Fuck yeah, daddy. I fucking love it." Michael moaned, throwing his head back to catch his breath._

_Ashton sped up his thrusts in Michael even more, keeping his grip on Michael’s hair as tight as possible._

_”You’re so fuck pretty, baby. Daddy loves seeing you like this.” Ashton grunted, his hips getting sloppier with each thrust. “You’re gonna make daddy cum, love.”_

_”Please cum, daddy. Fill me up.” Michael begged, biting his lip harshly, drawing a little bit of blood._

_”Oh fuck...” Ashton moaned before grabbing Michael’s roughly, cumming deep inside of him._

_The feeling of Ashton’s cum inside him was enough to send Michael over the edge, cumming for a second time with a scream of Ashton’s name. Michael rested his head on Ashton’s shoulder, panting heavily as he tried to regain self composure.  
_

_"That was so fucking good." Michael panted into Ashton's shoulder._

_"Yeah, it was. Next time will be a lot kinkier, a lot more rough. You'd like that, wouldn't you baby?" Ashton whispered into Michael's ear, biting his earlobe gently. Michael swooned at the feeling._

_"Next time?"_

_"Of course there's a next time. I'm not gonna let this ass go too easily." Ashton snickered, grabbing Michael's ass tightly._

_"Babe, you don't have to let go. This ass is all yours for as long as you want."_

_"Really? I guess I'll never be letting go then."_

_"Good. I don't want you to."_

"And that's the story." Michael sighed exsaperatedly, "Hope you enjoyed it because I'm never telling it again."

"Wow, that was...a lot." Luke said, turning to Ashton, "You know, you didn't call Michael princess once throughout that entire time."

"I didn't want to jump into that so quickly. Imagine you're fucking someone for the first time and then out of nowhere they call you princess."

"You did that to me."

"And me." Calum said, confused.

"Speaking of you, Calum," Ashton said, changing the subject abruptly, "you haven't told Luke your story yet."

"Oh man, that's a...story." Calum spoke, his face turning red.

"You look embarrassed. Is it embarrassing?" Luke questioned, looking back and forth between the three men.

"Yes it is, to say the least." Calum scatched the back of his head nervously, "It's not nearly as long as Michael's story, but it will still make you cringe severely."

"Well get on with it. I'm ready for some second hand embarrassment." Luke exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright, fine"

_Calum was having a day. An annoying one at that. Literally nothing was going his way: He went to get coffee, the barista fucked up his order. He goes to get guitar strings, the don't have the ones he's looking for. He wants to go to Chic-fil-a for lunch, it's a fucking Sunday._

_So now he was driving back home, hands tight on the steering wheel, trying to not speed although he really fucking wanted to. He was still nursing on the absolutely disgusting coffee that he didn't want as he looked at the guitar strings that he didn't need (Luke could probably use them). He was fucking starving but he didn't know where to go. Sighing, he pulled into a Wendy's and just ordered whatever._

_On the drive back home, he blared music as loud as he possibly could, not really giving a damn if he bothered drivers around him. He was having a shit day and he needed some release in the form of jamming to Nirvana while driving moderately fast on the freeway._

_It wasn't long before he was pulling into his driveway, a cheeseburger in one hand, a bag of guitar strings in the other. He fumbled with the keys to the front door for a little before opening it and walking in. He sighed as he dropped the bag of strings on the couch and finished the cheeseburger while walking along the living before he sat down and slumped on the sofa._

_He looked around, listening for anyone in the house, and he didn't hear anybody lurking around._

_"Fuck it." Calum shrugged, before sticking his hand down his shorts and stroking himself lazily._

"That was your first mistake: thinking people aren't here because you don't hear shit." Luke pointed out.

"I realise that _now_. At that point, I was tired and needed a wank. Sue me."

_Calum really wasn't doing to this for any reason, he just needed something to do until someone got home. Slowly but surely, his wrist began to speed up beyond his will, drawing a few grunts from himself but nothing more. It was at this point that he wondered how he was gonna clean anything up but he honestly couldn't give a damn._

_Soon, he was stroking himself with intent, actually working towards an orgasm. His hand was moving faster, tightening its grip at all the right places. Calum was moaning now, and he wasn't making any efforts to try and hide it. After all, he was alone._

_Or so he thought._

_"Oh hey, I didn't hear you come in-" Ashton spoke mindlessly before he realised what was going on,"Oh shit."_

_"Fucking shit! Ash you were here?!" Calum shrieked._

"My god, I hate this." Luke cringed.

"I told you you would." Calum said matter-of-factly. 

_"Of course I was here! Didn't you see my car in the driveway?" Ashton yelled back, shielding his eyes from Calum as he walked down the stairs._

_"I wasn't paying attention!" Calum practically shoved his dick back in his shorts, readjusting himself so he was comfortable._

_"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you thought no one was here."_

_"It was quiet!" Calum sighed, "Look, I'm having a shitty day, and needed release. My bad for not checking the entire house before relieving myself."_

_Suddenly, Ashton's demeanor shifted, his eyes going from shocked to sympathetic. Calum was kind of confused as to why, but he didn't question it._

_"A bad day? What happened?" Ashton asked softly, sitting down and wrapping his arm around Calum. See, Calum didn't find this part weird; they did this shit so much that it was apart of their daily routine._

_"A bunch a superficial, first world shit. Got the wrong coffee, bought the wrong guitar strings, ate at the wrong restuarant." Calum shrugged, cuddling up to Ashton a little more._

_"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that, love." Ashton whispered as he carded through Calum's hair._

_"Love? That's new." Calum giggled softly._

_"Yeah, it is. I like it though." Ashton tilted Calum's chin up to look at him, "Your eyes are very beautiful, Cal."_

_"Well, thanks Ash." Calum blushed, going to turn away, but Ashton's hand not letting him, "I think all of you is beautiful."_

_Ashton smiled that beautiful smile of his, making Calum melt at the gesture. No one could deny how attractive Ashton was, and staring at him right now was making Calum question how straight he really was._

_"Would you be mad if I kissed you?" Calum whispered, barely audible, as his eyes flickered between Ashton's eyes and his lips._

_"Not at all."_

_Calum jumped at the opportunity, closing the gap between Ashton and himself. Ashton's lips were so lucious against his; if he could have any moment in his life replay forever, it'd be this one._

_Soon, the kiss escalated, Ashton's slipping tongue experimentally. Calum reciprocated the action, pressing his body even closer to Ashton. Ashton slipped his cold hands up the back of Calum's tank top, running his nails up his spine, causing Calum to shudder._

_"Cal, I'm the first guy you've ever been with, right?" Ashton asked as he broke the kiss, losing himself in Calum's glassy eyes._

_"Yeah." Calum responded breathlessy, immediately kissing Ashton's neck. He craved physically contact from Ash and he was gonna take every chance to get it._

_"Then, daddy will make this special for you, princess." Ashton whispered into Calum's ears, biting his earlobe as he finished his sentence._

_A shiver was sent down Calum's spine at the mention of daddy. Of course, Calum knew that Ashton had a daddy kink, because everybody did, but it was surreal to actually hear it in person._

"I told you, Ashton. Everybody knows!" Luke bragged.

"Was it really that obvious?" Ashton asked defeatedly.

"Yes!"

_Calum didn't even know ears were a thing for him. Ashton was just pulling kinks out of a hat and being right about them._

"I am a man of many wonders." Ashton boasted loudly.

"Sure you are. Like this isn't a total guessing game." Michael rolled his eyes.

"Don't question a magician on his magic. It'll leave you severely disappointed."

_"Fuck, daddy. I need you..." Calum whimpered, gripping at Ashton's shoulders tightly._

_"Oh yeah? Want daddy to make you feel so good?" Ashton asked as he left lovebites down Calum's neck,"Lay down, on your back." Ashton ordered, scooting over on the couch so Calum could do so. "Daddy's gonna make you feel real good, princess."_

_Calum took off his shirt without being asked, going to do the same with his shorts before Ashton stopped him, presumably for being too eager. Calum laid on his back, watching as Ashton's eyes raked over his naked torso._

_"So fucking pretty, baby." Ashton groaned as he toyed with Calum's nipples, smiling as Calum arched his back off of the couch cushion. "That feel good? Want daddy to keep going?"_

_"Hell yes, please." Calum moaned, rolling his hips, trying to find friction any way he could. Even if it was just the fabric of his shorts against his erection, it felt fucking glorious._

_Ashton took notice of this, making quick work of the offending article of clothing (offending because it was blocking Ashton from seeing all of Calum) as he left more lovebites down Calum's chest. Feeling Calum writhe under him was making Ashton harder than he already was, and Ashton allowed himself to indulge in it._

"Oh my god, this is where those 'bruises' came from!" Luke yelled excitedly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Calum asked as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Remember that time we went swimming together and I pointed all the bruises on your chest. You said you fell down the stairs, I should've known better." Luke facepalmed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I did fall down the stairs."

"Bullshit!"

_"Daddy, please!" Calum begged as Ashton's hand brushed against his dick._

_"Please, what? Tell daddy what you want." Ashton said, taking one of Calum's nipples into his mouth. When he didn't get a coherent answer from Calum, Ash decided to start throwing out suggestions, "You want my my hands? What about my mouth? Or my cock?"_

_"Fuck, all of the above." Calum moaned._

_Ashton snickered at the man under him, deciding to play nice for Calum's first time. He stuck his hand down the waistband of Calum's briefs, smirking as Calum yelped in surprise. Ashton stroked Calum to the best of his ability, sighing as another article of clothing was in his way._

_"Fuck it, I'm getting you naked." Ashton grunted with slight frustration, pretty much yanking the briefs off. He needed to have his hands all over Calum, and it was a rare occasion that Ashton didn't get his way._

_Ashton wasted no time in wrapping his lips around the tip of Calum's dick, Calum moaning loudly, throwing his head back in pleasure. Calum covered his mouth with his arm, biting it when he got too loud._

_"Don't you dare muffle your noises. I love how you sound, baby." Ashton rasped as he pulled off Calum's cock. Calum moved his arm, and put his hand in Ashton's hair, encouraging him to go back down. Ashton happily complied; though, he didn't get to do it often as he liked, he loved to suck dick._

_"Fuck, Ash. More!" Calum whimpered, his hand in Ashton's tightening slightly._

_"Yes, baby. Say my name, love." Ashton groaned as pulled off._

"Are you fucking kidding me? Calum calls you Ash and it's encouraged? This is bullshit!" Luke huffed, crossing his arms angrily.

"Somebody's mad." Calum taunted.

"Shut up!"

_Ashton put his fingers up to Calum's mouth, which Calum gladly sucked on. It gave him something to occupy his mouth, and he wasn't mad at it. Well, he wasn't mad at it until Ashton took them out._

_Calum whined, earning a chuckle from Ashton. Ash would've never guessed Calum was as needy as he was, but he loved it. Ashton was a slut for neediness, and Calum was perfect at it._

_Ashton went to press the spit-slicked fingers against Calum's entrance, before Calum grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Ashton laughed at Calum's very shocked expression, knowing that he was thinking about the lack of actual lube._

_"Nature's lube, lovebug." Ashton chuckled, Calum raised an eyebrow. "Besides, the legit stuff is all the way upstairs."_

_Calum couldn't argue with that logic, so he let Ashton do his thing._

_Ashton bent down, getting level with Calum's entrance before licking a fat stripe across it. Calum made the loudest noise humanly possible, gripping at the couch cushions so roughly that he probably tore a seam or two. Slowly, Ashton introduced his fingers, continuing to eat him out as pushed one digit into Calum._

_"So good, daddy." Calum whimpered, his eyes brimming with tears from being shut so tightly._

_"You like when daddy stretches you? When he gets you ready for his cock?" Ashton grunted as he pumped the single finger into Cal._

"Do you always have to speak in the third person every time you're 'daddy'?" Michael giggled.

"It comes with the character. And it makes questions sound, like, ten time sexier." Ashton explained.

"You do ask a fuckton of questions during sex." Luke noted.

"Are you complaining?"

"...no."

"That's what I thought."

_Ashton added another finger, drowning in all the noises falling from Calum's mouth. He could listen to Calum moaning all day and never get bored._

_"Daddy, I need your cock." Calum moaned, biting his already bright red lip._

_"Really? I'm not even done prepping you." Ashton questioned._

_"I don't care. Just fucking need you." Calum mumbled, his words tumbling out of his mouth._

_Ashton shrugged, deciding that it was probably time for him to rid himself of clothes as well, which wasn't much. He wasn't wearing a shirt in the first place, and he was free-balling, so it was literally just sweatpants. Judge him all you want to, but you couldn't say he wasn't comfortable._

_He put one of Calum's legs on his shoulder, essentially lining himself up perfectly with Calum's hole. He spat in in his hand and stroked himself, letting his head lull back as he gave his neglected dick some relief._

_Ashton pushed himself into Calum, drawing a long moan from the man underneath him. Calum's breathing became irregular as Ashton slid his way into him slowly._

_"Hold on..." Calum breathed, plaing his hand against Ashton's adbomen, " 'S a lot."_

" _I know, princess. I'm not even all the way in yet." Ashton smirked. Calum shuddered at the thought of being more full than he already was, but he wanted it._

_It didn't take long before Calum let Ashton continue, Ashton groaning as he finally bottomed out. He stilled his hips, letting Calum get accustomed to the feeling._

_Calum rolled his hips against Ashton, signalling to the older man to move. Ashton had absolutely no problem with that, fucking into Calum a little faster than before._

_"Holy shit, daddy." Calum whimpered, messing with his nipples (another kink he wouldn't have known about had Ashton not done it)._

_"Feels good, doesn't it?" Ashton groaned as he picked up his pace, the sound of skin slapping filling the room._

_Calum couldn't begin to form words, all of his speech jumbling together into incoherent sentences. Ashton was so good at this-not that Calum ever doubted him-and Calum had never enjoyed sex more than he did in this moment._

_"Fuck, love. You're so good for daddy. Taking my cock so fucking well." Ashton moaned as he pushed his sweaty hair out of his face, grabbing onto Calum's hips with the force of a thousand men._

_"Harder." Calum whined quietly before getting the air knocked out of him after a particularly hard thrust to his prostate, "Oh fuck, right there!"_

_Ashton smirked, drilling his hips into that specific spot with ever thrust. He loved seeing Calum fall apart under him, and the sight was drawing him closer and closer to orgasm._

_"Fuck, gonna cum." Calum blurted out._

_"Me too, love. So fucking close." Ashton groaned, his voice higher than usual._

_It only took a few more hard thrusts to send both Ashton and Calum over the edge, the two cumming almost simultanously._

"Oh my god, Ashton Irwin came at the same time as one of his bottoms?! Everyone, write this down. This is an instance that will never happen again." Luke spoke in a news reporter voice, pretend to jot the moment down.

"This will go down in history folks! Document it while you can!" Michael laughed, playing into Luke game.

"I hate you guys, and I want you to know that." Ashton huffed.

_"Fuck, that was good." Ashton sighed as he pulled out of Calum, sitting on the couch exsaperatedly._

_"Yeah it was, but we need a shower." Calum cringed at feeling cum on his chest._

_"But I'm tired." Ashton whined, "Can't we just cuddle?"_

_"Not an option." Calum spoke definitively, "Get up, let's go."_

"And that's it, kids. Story time over." Calum sighed as he wrapped his arms tighter around Michael's waist.

"Wow, my first time with Ashton was so much more captivating than y'alls." Luke shrugged.

"That's because we're not weirdos who order unmarked dildos to a shared house." Michael snarked.

"See, this why I'm the favourite. I'm the most interesting." Luke mumbled.

"Shut up!" Michael and Calum yelled.

The whole room went silent for a bit, before Ashton caught a glimpse of the TV screen. 

"We missed the whole movie, by the way."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Comments and Kudos are appreciated :). Feel free to follow me on Twitter or Instagram: @/jay_isnotokay


End file.
